carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Cheer Bear
Cheer Bear is one of the ten original Care Bears who first debuted as a character on American Greetings cards in 1982. Ever since, she has been a main character in nearly every incarnation of the franchise. Appearance Cheer Bear has carnation pink fur and a rainbow Belly badge. Personality A very happy and perky bear who lives up to her name, Cheer Bear has made it her goal to help everyone to be joyous as she is (sometimes whether they like it not). Known to break into cheers and chants at the drop of a hat, this exuberant, bouncy, and just plain happy ball of pink fluff is only depressed when she can't lift someone's spirits, but that just means she has to try harder. Abilities Her belly badge gives her the power to create rainbows with physical substance, which can be used to make just about anything she desires. Original series ''The Land Without Feelings Cheer Bear makes her animated debut in the very first ''Care Bears 1983 television special. After a boy named Kevin runs away from home, he ends up in the gloomy Land Without Feelings ruled by Professor Coldheart, who turns him into a Green Creature Slave. It's up the Cheer and the rest of the crew to defeat the mad professor and return the boy to normal. ''The Care Bears Battle the Freeze Machine In the follow-up to the original TV special, Cheer is among the bears who must once again stop Coldheart and his new sidekick Frostbite from tricking a boy named Paul into helping him complete his "Careless Ray Contraption" that will freeze everyone's feelings. The Care Bears Movie Cheer Bear appears in the first ''Care Bears theatrical film as one of the bears who welcomes the children Kim and Jason to Care-a-Lot during the "Nobody Cares Like a Bear" song sequence. She is later part of the crew of the ship The Cloud Clipper as they travel through the Forest of Feelings looking for their lost friends. After re-uniting with their wayward comrades, and joining forces with the Care Bear Cousins, the group travels to Earth to combat the evil Spirit and seal her away for good. ''Care Bears (DiC series) Cheer Bear appears in the very first episode of DiC's ''Care Bears television series where she attends the birthday party of Birthday Bear himself, and later travels to Earth to help a boy named Matthew overcome his jealously over the arrival of his new baby sister. She is later among the bears who helps a boy named Joey get over his self-consciousness due to his new braces, joins a soccer game with a timid boy named Carl against a group of bullies, and helps two girls named Kathy and Tricia build a soap box derby racer. The gleeful girl loses her cheer and becomes depressed when she realizes that despite her best efforts, she can't cheer up Grumpy Bear. Her friends decide to throw both of them a comedy show to lift both their spirits, but even that isn't enough to bring Cheer Bear back to her old self. When Swift Heart Rabbit continually tries to perk her up, Cheer realizes that in order to show that you truly care about someone, you can't give up on them. When she tells this to Grumpy, he smiles for the first time, gratified that someone would care that much for him. When Professor Coldheart rigs a children's contest to become mayor of a town called Abbotsville for a day, Cheer Bear, along with other Care Bears and some local children team up to stop his reign of terror. She is later among the many Care Bears who team up against a new villain, Strato Nefarious when he begins to steal the stars from the sky so he can use their light to read his sheet music, and helps take him down with a Care Bear Stare. Coldheart once again tries to corrupt the residents of a small town by tricking two children into using his new un-feeling ray to remove the caring from everyone it hits, with Cheer Bear among the bears who uses their Care Bear Stare to change everyone back. When the mad professor tries to cover an entire park in concrete with his plane, Cheer Bear chases him down in her Cloudmobile and teams up with a girl named Susie to stop him. ''Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation |The second ''Care Bears theatrical film tells the story of how the Care Bears, including Cheer Bear, first came to Care-a-Lot after escaping the evil Dark Heart. When the villain propositions a girl named Christy into helping him capture the Care Bears once and for all, he succeeds in imprisoning just about all of them except for Cheer Bear and a few others. Together with two children named John and Dawn, the remaining bears rescue their friends from Dark Heart's lair, and in the end are able to make him care enough to transform into a real boy. ''Care Bears Family Cheer Bear's first major appearance in Nelvana's ''Care Bears Family television series occurs in the third episode, where she is one of the contestants who takes part in the annual Care Bear Family Obstacle Race. However, when Mr. Beastly rigs the ballot to make himself a participant, the bears must put up with his constant cheating on their way to the finish line, with Cheer herself falling into a pit of cement. When Beastly's tricks later cause the Forest of Feelings to become flooded, the Care Cousins move into Care-a-Lot, which begins to wear on even her nerves after they overstay their welcome. She is later seen investigating a strange carnival run by Dr. Fright, who ends up capturing her and her friends in his haunted house until they are rescued by Brave Heart Lion and a boy named Adam. When No Heart's niece Shreeky makes her first appearance after moving in with her evil uncle, Cheer Bear is among the first victims of her plan to wipe out the Care Bears using a quick-growing serum on some local plant life. ''"Care Bears Care About the Environment"'' series Around 1991, Cheer Bear and several other Care Bears received temporary redesigns in both artwork and plush form in order to bring about environmental awareness. Despite appearing in several books and even stickers, this new line was relatively short-lived due to a lack of popularity and low sales. Cheer Bear's appearance for this series featured her with peach-orange fur with a much more complex rainbow tummy symbol that depicted two oceans and two fish. 2000's series ''Journey to Joke-a-lot Cheer Bear is a character in the first computer-animated ''Care Bears film, Journey to Joke-a-lot. After Funshine Bear runs away to the titular town so his practical jokes can be appreciated, he is crowned king as part of a secret plot by a rat named Sir Funnybone to steal the royal treasure, and Cheer is among the bears who come to Joke-a-lot to stop him. ''Big Wish Movie In the second CG ''Care Bears video, Cheer Bear is among the residents of Care-a-Lot who welcome their new neighbors, Me Bear, Messy Bear, and Too Loud Bear to the community. Later in the film, when the new bears abuse the power of Wish Bear's wishing star Twinkers, their greed eventually becomes too severe and Care-a-Lot begins to fall apart at the seems. Its up to the Care Bears, including Cheer, to rebuild it in the aftermath. ''Oopsy Does It! Cheer Bear appears in the ''Care Bears: Oopsy Does It! film as one of the citizens of Care-a-Lot whose Belly Badge is stolen by Grizzle after he tricks Oopsy Bear into helping him. However, when Grizzle attempts to use the combined badges of all Care Bears to destroy Care-a-Lot, he finds that they won't respond to his commands because he simply "doesn't care". Though the orb containing the badges eventually gets destroyed, Cheer and the other Care Bears hold hands and are able to reclaim their powers by remembering how much they care. ''Adventures in Care-a-Lot Cheer Bear is one of the main five recurring characters of the 2007-2008 ''Adventures in Care-a-Lot series. Characterizing as her same cheery self, she sometimes takes on a nurturing, motherly role on top of it; although her trademark signature look is a rainbow-inspired bow that resembles her Belly Badge. As the bassist of Care Bear Honeys, her first major appearance in occurs when she and Share Bear form a rivalry to see who can make the best garden, which threatens their friendship. Later, when Grumpy is acting grumpier than usual, she has to try extra hard to cheer him up. While she shirks her duties to help other prepare for an annual parade in one episode, she is back to her old helpful self when she tries to nurse Funshine back to health after he comes down with a case of the "the bubbles". When she and Harmony Bear are accidentally saved by Oopsy from almost being crushed under a falling sign from the Smart Heart Library, the town treats him like a hero until his conscious can no longer allow him to keep up the charade. Cheer and Oopsy would later work together to save their home from a swarm of destructive insects called Gobblebugs when they descend upon Care-a-Lot. After noticing how everyone in Care-a-Lot seems to have some kind of talent, Cheer hosts a talent show that even includes Grizzle, who plans to use the contest as part of yet another scheme to take over the town. Later, she and Love-a-Lot Bear have a temporary falling out when Cheer's gift basket that she made for Love-a-Lot's birthday gets stolen. While Love-a-Lot believes Cheer forgot about her party, Cheer instead thinks her friend took the basket without saying thanks. The two patch things up after learning not to jump to conclusions. In this incarnation, Cheer is the leader of the Care Bears instead of Tenderheart. ''Share Bear Shines When Share Bear travels to the fabled home of Princess Starglo, said to be the one who turns baby twinklets into full-grown wishing stars, she finds it less hospitable than the stories suggest. As Starglo denies her request to help her young star friend grow, she reveals that she is dismantling her entire operation since no one believes in her anymore. While Share tries to get her to change her mind, a group of bears, including Cheer travel to Starglo's home to look for her, and end up using a Care Bear Stare to change her outlook on the situation and make stars again. The Giving Festival Cheer Bear appears in the final ''Adventures in Care-a-Lot spin-off film as one of the organizers of the annual Giving Festival celebration. After a failed attempt to tow Care-a-Lot away leaves his own island floating in deep space, Cheer is among the bears who takes him home. However, his gratitude proves to be short-lived as he tries to capture them while inside his fortress, but they are able to outwit him in the end. Later, She must help rescue Princess Starglo from a cloud spirit named Windle who hates the festival and wants to stop her attending, and is able to change his attitude with a Care Bear Stare. 2010's series ''Welcome to Care-a-Lot '' series.]] Cheer Bear is once again a main character in the 2012 ''Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot television series. She is characterized much the same as in previous shows, but now considers herself a full-fledged cheerleader who breaks into cheers and encouraging chants all the time. When not tending her garden, she is involved in most activities and special events around Care-a-Lot, including a pumpkin-carving sleepover, setting up the annual group picture, or playing a game of Honeyball. She sometimes gets a little too wrapped up in being friendly, however, such as when she neglected her own duties around Care-a-Lot to help others with their own. When Funshine comes down with a case of the "Feeling Flu", a disease that causes infected individuals to switch personalities, Cheer temporarily inherits Grumpy Bear's grumpiness, while he gets her cheer. Cheer would have another bout with unhappiness when Grumpy became so mad one day he started a "grump storm" that enveloped all of Care-a-Lot and made everyone has irritable as he is. He was able to change Cheer back in the end by performing a cheer of his own, reminding her of who she was. ''Care Bears: Unlock the Magic Cheer Bear is a main character in ''Care Bears: Unlock the Magic, once again the leader of the bears instead of Tenderheart. Like her previous incarnations, Cheer is positive and eager to make others happy. She is the team leader, and very good at video games. Cheer is always ready for a challenge ''Care Bears: The Care Quests Cheer Bear is one of the playable characters in the 2005 Game Boy Advance video game ''Care Bears: The Care Quests during the minigame "A Helping Hand", where she must float above starbuddies and drop rainbow arches to help them walk over obstacles. Descriptions 2002-2006: Cheer Bear is a very happy Care Bear who helps others see the bright side of life. She will sometimes even do a cheer to help make someone happier. Wherever she goes, Cheer Bear wears a symbol of hope and happiness - a rainbow. 2002 Website Profile: :Caring Mission: Cheers people up. :Symbol: Her rainbow symbol represents hope. :Personality: Happy and upbeat. :Character Quirk: Sometimes communicates through rhyming cheers. :Color: Pink. :Best Friend: Wish Bear :Relationship Challenge: Grumpy Bear - she's always trying to cheer him up! :Motto: When in doubt, SMILE! 20th Anniversary: Cheer Bear is generally the first Care Bear to appear when someone is not feeling well or whenever things go wrong for whatever reason. Always an optimist, Cheer Bear approaches each day with a smile and a good word. Cheer Bear's rainbow tummy symbol is a symbol of hope and a reminder that even bad times can bring something beautiful. 2007-2011: Bubbly and happy Cheer is the unofficial leader of the Care Bears. She's quick with a nice remark, helpful and always willing to go out on a limb to protect her friends. Her name and rainbow belly badge say it best; she's full of good, colorful cheer and knows just how to use it. 2012-Present: Cheer Bear is a very happy Care Bear who helps others see the joyful side of life. She will sometimes even do a cheer to help brighten someone's day. Wherever she goes, Cheer Bear wears a belly badge of hope and happiness - a rainbow! Notes *While rainbows normally have seven colors, the number of colors on Cheer Bear's Belly Badge varies between each series. In the original DiC Care Bears and Nelvana Care Bears Family series and films, it is shown with only four (red, yellow, green, and blue), while it has five in every appearance since Journey to Joke-a-lot (adding orange) except Adventures in Care-a-Lot, where it temporarily went back to four (now pink instead of red), and up until Unlock the Magic where it has three (red, yellow, and blue). *Cheer Bear and Tenderheart Bear were the first two Care Bears to be made into stuffed animals at Build-a-Bear Workshop. *According to issue 15 of the Care Bears comic book series, Cheer Bear's care schedule for that particular day was to cheer up 2,474 people. Since this is a funny comic and all, it's obviously not meant to be taken literally, but assuming this was her normal workload, and she met with each person individually, she would only have about 35 seconds to spend with each one in a 24 hour period. *Cheer Bear appears (pictured) in the 38th episode of Cartoon Network's Mad TV series, "Monkey Ball Z / The Green Care Bear", during a segment that parodies the 2011 film Green Lantern. She is seen training their new recruit, Hal Jordan, to help to take down Funshine Bear, who has apparently been corrupted by Parallax. * In some episodes of the original series, she is shown to have feelings for Champ Bear. * In the Adventures in Care-a-Lot and Unlock the Magic incarnations, Cheer is the leader of the Care Bears instead of Tenderheart. In various languages Croatian: Vesela ("Happy") Dutch: Lachbeertje ("Laugh Bear") French: Grosfarceur ("Big Jester") French (Canadian): Gailourson German: Hurrabärchi ("Hurray Bear") Hebrew: חייכנית ("Smiling") Hungarian: Vidám bocs ("Happy Bear") Italian: Allegrorsa ("Cheerful Bear") Japanese: チアベア Norwegian: Morobamse ("Fun Bear") Polish: Miś Pocieszenia ("Consoling Bear") Portuguese: Animadinha Portuguese(Brazilian): Animada Spanish: Alegrosita ("Cheer Bear") Spanish (Spain): Allegrorsa ("Cheer Bear") Swedish (Cartoon): Skojnalle ("Fun Bear") Swedish (Comic): Gladnalle ("Happy Bear") Russian: Радость ("Joyful Bear") Category:Care Bears Category:Females Category:Characters